United
by ellennify
Summary: Harry Potter has just defeated the Dark Lord. With Death Eaters out to get him, and the collapse of his home, will he survive when a threat greater than Voldemort looms? Harry will bind together with some of his closest friends in order to save Hogwarts, and himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first fanfiction and the first 7 chapters are written! I hope you like it, please read and review**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter lay awake in his four-poster bed, finally at peace. It had been a rough few months he thought to himself as he made to get up. A searing pain ripped right through his chest, causing him to scream.

"Harry, mate, you alright?"

Harry could hear Ron fumbling with the hangings of his own bed.

In a flash, Ron stood at Harry's bedside, his eyes swollen.

"Yeah, I don't know. Is my chest bruised?" Harry asked Ron, taking off his shirt.

Ron took a deep inhale of breath.

"What? How bad is-" Harry cut his sentence short, staring down at his chest.

A deep cut ran from the top of his chest right down to his belly button. There was no blood, but a green liquid was oozing out.

Ron paled.

"How did you not know that was happening?" he asked, in barely more than a whisper.

Harry ran his finger along the cut, wincing in pain as he did so.

"You need to see Madam Pomfrey, now," Ron ordered.

Nodding, Harry stood up, swaying. He put his top back on and grimaced. Ron held him by the shoulder and led him to the door leading to the common room.

Downstairs, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were sat, teary eyed and silent.

It was Hermione who noticed the boys coming down the stairs first, and nudging Ginny in the side, stood up and went to assist Ron with Harry.

Together, they eased him into the nearest armchair. The silence of the common room was so thick; it could have been cut with a knife. Then, quite suddenly, as if in mid conversation, Luna spoke.

"You look sore Harry. Would you like me to fetch Madam Pomfrey?"

"Actually Luna, that would be great," Harry said hoarsely.

Without another glance and the foursome, Luna glided out of the room.

Ron smiled to himself, and then noticed Hermione pointing quite discretely upstairs. Finally understanding what she meant, he winked at her and head back upstairs, Hermione following close behind.

Silence engulfed the common room again, however, a more pleasurable type. Harry smiled weakly at Ginny, and that was all she needed. Ginny ran over to Harry and engulfed him in such a strong hug he felt his breath leave him.

"Ginny, ah – can't – breath," Harry spluttered out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said at once, letting go of him. Harry wasn't surprised to see tears forming in her eyes.

"Come here," Harry said, patting his thighs.

Ginny obliged and sat on Harry's lap, crying openly into his collar.

"Gin, calm down. Why are you crying?"

It took a while for Ginny to compose herself, but slowly, she chocked back the tears and explained:

"I'm such a bad person!"

"What? Why on earth would you be a bad person?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"I'm so – happy. But I shouldn't be. I have you back, but Fred…Fred's gone…" Ginny trailed off, crying silently still.

"Baby, Ginny, shh. I never left. I was always with you. And neither has Fred. He's here, just like Sirius and my parents and, Remus…"

It was Harry's turn to trail off. So many lives had been destroyed because of him. So many hearts broken, so many family's empty.

"You couldn't have done anything about any of it, Potter. And I will not hear another word about it."

Professor McGonagall was here, accompanied by Madam Pomfrey and Luna.

"Dear, Ginerva, I must insist you stand up. I don't believe Harry is in any state to have girls on his lap."

Madam Pomfrey bustled over and just gave Ginny enough time to get off Harry before she began to take off Harry's shirt.

As she did so, the four women in the room gasped. Harry looked down and said,

"Actually, Madam Pomfrey, I believe it's getting better," with a smirk.

Madam Pomfrey began busying herself with Harry, pulling out potions for him to drink and rubbing ointments all over his chest. Finally, she stood up and asked Harry to do so too.

Harry obliged and was surprised to see it didn't hurt him.

"Wow, the pain has just…gone."

"Well I can assure you it will be back. You'll need to drink some of this when it starts hurting," she said, handing him a vial full of a purple thick liquid, "and every hour, rub some of this on," handing him a jar with some bubbling green ointment.

"What caused that?" Ginny asked curiously, indicating to Harry's chest.

Harry quickly caught Madam Pomfrey's gaze and shook his head ever so slightly. Catching on quickly, she simply said, "a powerful spell," and with that, she left.

Silently thanking her, Harry just shrugged at Ginny, who, while not looking thoroughly convinced, did not ask questions.

"Ginerva, if you would please tell Ronald and Hermione to come downstairs, I have organised a portkey to transport you four back to the Burrow. Luna, your portkey is waiting to transport you to your father at your Uncle Wingam's house.

"Oh lovely, where's the portkey?"

"In my office, it will leave as soon as you touch it."

"Bye Harry, Ginny, I suppose I'll see you at the funerals," Luna said, dreamily as ever, and she turned on her heels and left.

Ginny stifled a sniff and left upstairs to the boys dormitory.

"Potter, while we are alone, I just wanted to first of thank you for everything you have done. You are a hero, and while you may not feel like one, you are. You have saved countless lives and for that, our world will never truly be able to repay you. I have, along with Minister Shacklebolt, organised for you and the Weasley's to have two weeks without to press. In order to give you time to grieve. However, he and I will be over at the Burrow in a few days time to have a recount of your er – adventures," she ended in a smile.

"Um, thanks," Harry said awkwardly, not knowing what to say, "how's Hogwarts looking?"

McGonagall's face fell.

"Not good, not good at all. Considerable damage has occurred to over 80% of the school. I am not sure where to go from here."

Harry was taken aback. He always thought Hogwarts would be here. A world without Hogwarts was not a world he wanted to live in.

McGonagall must have sensed Harry's dismay because she quickly said, "oh, but the rebuilding process will begin shortly and I am most certain we will open our doors again."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny reappeared and seemed eager to leave.

"I just want to see Mum," Ginny was saying.

"And rightly so," McGonagall said, turning and indicating they should all follow.

Following McGonagall, Harry realised they must be the last people left in the castle.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked, obviously realising what Harry had.

"Home. We are all going home for a few days to recoup, then the rebuilding starts."

At the mention of rebuilding, Harry suddenly saw how much damage the school had been exposed to.

The ceiling had fallen in the majority of places, walls seemed non existent and the floor had crumbled in some areas.  
They reached McGonagall's office which had been damaged but not taken the full blow.

Filch was standing there, patting Mrs. Norris, a sad look in his eyes.

"Argus, I thought you would be home by now. The rest of the staff, they've gone."

"Hogwarts is my home," said Filch, quietly.

Understanding, McGonagall hugged him, telling him he would be able to stay while everyone was leaving.

Suddenly his face lit up.

"You mean it Minerva? I can stay?"

Smiling, McGonagall nodded, and Filch took off hugging his cat close.

"I will see you four off, then I myself shall leave. I will see you all in a few days. It will be hard, but we will get through it," she said to them all.

They each took a corner of a bit of wall that was sitting on McGonagall's desk, and with the familiar feeling of their stomach being pulled, they left Hogwarts.

McGonagall sighed. No matter what she told Harry, she wasn't entirely sure Hogwarts would ever be the same. Grabbing a piece of wood from her desk, she took one last look around then she too, went home.

Filch was sitting in his office, Mrs. Norris purring on his lap. She seemed content for the first time in years. So was he, to be honest. He was home. The danger was over and life would finally go back to normal. Oh, how he wished he hadn't been so hard on Harry over the years. If he had known then what he knew now, he would have been a bit more understanding.

Suddenly, the floor began to vibrate. The left over ceiling began crumbling and the windows shattered.

Hogwarts was collapsing.

Filch made to get up, to save himself and Mrs. Norris, but she wouldn't move. She just continued to purr, as if nothing was happening.

The night air was dark. Four figures emerged out of nowhere, watching the collapse of the once great school.

"This is it."

**I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat down at the Weasley's dining table completely alone. Following their arrival at The Burrow the night before, each Weasley had gone straight to bed. Harry and Hermione had sat talking for a few minutes but they too went to their usual rooms.

For the first time since the war had ended, Harry had some time to dwell on everything that had occurred. Tears forming, he finally let them go. He cried for Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Colin Creevey, Snape and Fred.

Hermione emerged from the stairway nearly an hour later, causing Harry to jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said quietly, "are you alright?" she added, seeing Harry's bloodshot eyes.

Harry nodded slowly, the tears drying up. It wasn't that he wanted to hide his emotion from Hermione, it was just he wanted to be strong for everyone else.

Hermione busied herself making tea for Harry and herself, clanging and banging around the kitchen. Harry sat silently, watching his best friend avoiding his gaze. Harry knew she did not blame him for the events of the past few months, but something deep inside of his was boiling; he felt that all his loved ones would never voice their disappointment in the great number of deaths that occurred – occurred because of him and his lack of speed in destroying Voldemort.

The thought of Voldemort sent shivers down Harrys back. He hadn't thought of him in over a day and memories came flooding back within seconds.

He felt cold sweat form over his body as he remembered walking in to the Forbidden Forest to his imminent death.

Hermione placed the tea in front of Harry and smiled warmly. She looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes and a few bruises covered her smooth skin.

As if reading his mind, Hermione said, "Harry, I chose to go with you. The people who died chose to fight on the right side. None of this is your fault. It is thanks to you, however, that many lives will be spared. Thanks to you Harry, our world can live in peace once again."

Harry smiled at her but before he could open his mouth to respond, an owl swooped in and came skidding to a halt on the breakfast table. It was carrying two letters, one a newspaper and one a very formal looking letter which had the Ministry of Magic seal on the back of the envelope.

Making to get up to retrieve the letters, Harry was forced back into his seat by a searing pain in his chest.

"Have you been putting the ointment on?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Harry's face contorted and without him having to answer, Hermione went back upstairs and returned a few minutes later, carrying the potion Madam Pomfrey had given Harry along with the ointment.

Harry drunk the potion quickly and gingerly rubbed the ointment onto his scar on his chest.

"Ron's coming down in a minute, maybe you can answer where you got such a horrible cut from to the both of us," she soothed.

Harry shook his head. "Not now," he said, a pained look coming across his face that was nothing to do with his chest.

Understandingly, Hermione nodded.

Ron emerged from the staircase within the minute, looking exhausted. It seemed as though he hadn't slept all night, which Harry reminded himself, he probably hadn't.

"Morning," he mumbled, as he began to make tea for himself.

Hermione rushed to help and together they produced another tea for each of them and some crumpets also.

"Who's gonna open the paper?" Ron asked, after his second crumpet.

Harry, realising the owl was still there, untied the paper and the letter from the owl, gave it a few crumbs and watched it fly out the window again.

The letter was light, no more than a few inches of parchment, he presumed.

Opening the letter first, he read aloud:

_"Mr. Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger,_

_First off, on behalf of the wizarding world, I would like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts. You three have done the world a great justice and for that I would like to inform you that all three of you will receive Order of Merlin, First Class."_

At this, Hermione gasped. None of them expected to receive such a high honour.

Harry continued:

_"The ceremony for your awards will take place in a few months time._

_We will also be filling your vaults with 50,000 galleons each, for your services to the ministry during the past year."_

No one spoke for a few minutes. 50,000 galleons was a lot of money, even to Harry who had inherited a large amount from his parents. He continued:

_"As for your story of the past year, Minerva and I are quite eager to hear your tale and were wondering if you would be so kind as to let us join you tomorrow for lunch. _

_Write back as soon as possible, _

_Your friend, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

_P.S. I have enclosed the Daily Prophet, thought you may need a laugh"_

Silence engulfed the room for a few moments, before Ron found his voice.

"Blimey, Kingsley is Minister? Fantastic! Maybe the Ministry will run all right. And 50,000 galleons! I never have to work again!"

Hermione and Harry laughed, they knew how much the money would mean to Ron and his family, who were always struggling.

"Let's read the prophet, Harry," Hermione ushered.

Harry unrolled the paper and laid it out on the table. A giant photo of his face, grinning lay before his eyes.

"They couldn't have got a picture once I'd washed?" he mused aloud.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Harry read aloud:

_"You-know-who destroyed yet again by The Chosen One_

_Harry Potter, known to many for his amazing defeat of the dark wizard known as You-Know-Who as a baby has once again defeated the dark wizard._

_Harry, along with his girlfriend Hermione Granger and best friend Ron Weasley have survived a long and arduous journey to finally arrive at Hogwarts and put together the pieces to end the vicious tirade that has gone on for too many years._

_For a more detailed account into what happened in what is now being dubbed as 'The Battle of Hogwarts,' turn to page 3 and 4. For my exclusive, one-on-one interview with Harry Potter, turn to page 7 and finally, for my collection of images of Harry Potter, turn to page 13. _

_By Rita Skeeter _

Harry sat in dumfounded shock. Hermione, his girlfriend, Rita was writing for the Prophet again and apparently he had given her an interview.

Again, Ron was first to speak.

"What is she doing, writing for the Prophet? Hermione, out her for what she really is before I do something worse!" He warned.

"Okay, okay. Harry, she's reprinted your interview from the Quibbler."

"Bitch," Ron muttered under his breath, then loudly yelled in annoyance, "Why Fred?" and he broke down.

Hermione rushed over, wrapped her arms around Ron and allowed him to cry into her shoulder.

Sensing he was unwelcomed, Harry ventured out into the back garden to sit by his favourite tree.

It was an unnaturally warm day, and the sun was shinning so brightly the reflection off Harry's glasses hindered him from seeing the paparazzi just beyond the Burrows wards. If he had have seen them, Harry would probably would have turned around and walked straight back into the Burrow, and if he had done that, he would have seen his two best friends in a very compromising position.

However, Harry, oblivious to both the paparazzi and his best friends, sat below the apple tree to mull over the past few days.

He decided he must see Teddy soon, to form a relationship with his godson. He was going to be the greatest godfather the world had ever seen. He would also ensure that the people who died would be remembered. He owed them that much.

Ginny joined Harry in his silent vigil and together, her head resting on his shoulder, they realised that the love they have for each other was enough to get them through this tough time.

"Hermione and Ron were kissing when I went through the kitchen this morning. Didn't even notice me," Ginny said, smiling.

"About time too. Although, there's a nice article in the Daily Prophet today that claims Hermione is my girlfriend, but I'm sure we can put a stop to that," Harry said, leaning in and kissing Ginny for the first time in a long time.

They didn't pull apart for several minutes, savouring the freedom that they had not had in over a year. Smiling as they separated, Harry asked breathlessly, "Ginny, do you wanna be my girl?"

Ginny kissed him with gusto, as an answer to his question.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes, Harry!"

The two sat in the most comfortable silence they ever had, watching the sunrise higher and higher. When they presumed it was about midday, the two of they entered the Burrow again.

An entirely different atmosphere engulfed them the second they walked through the door. Tear streaked faces sat around the table, with photos and papers spread throughout. Hermione and Ron were no longer kissing but too sat with tears in their eyes.

"Ah, welcome lovebirds!" said George. His face was surprisingly dry, however, he still looked white as a ghost.

Ginny shot him a daring look and sat down at the table next to Hermione.

"What's going on?" she asked the group.

"Well, now you two are inside, we thought we'd get on with the funeral arrangements," said Ron, looking directly at Harry.

Looking at the table, Harry noticed that all the photos were of Fred, and the words were speeches and sayings that Fred had come up with over his short life. Harry sat down wordlessly as Ron glared at him.

Mrs. Weasley was uncharacteristically quiet. She looked down at the moving photographs, smiling with tears streaming down her face.

"I think the funeral should be held here, at the Burrow. That's what he would have wanted," said Charlie Weasley, who Harry had not noticed.

The table all nodded in agreement.

"This was always my favourite photo of Fred," sighed Mr Weasley, picking up a photo and holding it out to the group to look at.

It was of Fred on what Harry could assume to be his first trip to Zonko's joke shop. His eyes were alight and a mischievous grin was spread across his face. He was looking at a dung bomb with such admiration, Harry thought perhaps he had loved it.

"Ah, yes, I took Fred and George there on their 9th birthday. Never met anyone who loved a shop more. If only I knew what was in store…" trailed off Bill. He was sitting next to Fleur, who looked as if she had been crying more than any of them.

"Well I think this photo should be the main one on the day. We can blow it up and put it next to the casket," said Mr Weasley. No one had any objections. "as for the music," he continued, "does anyone have any ideas?"  
Silence took over the room as they all thought of a song that would symbolise Fred. Suddenly, Harry had a brainwave.

"Mr Weasley, I hope I'm not overstepping the mark, but I remember, in my first year, Dumbledore had us all sing the school song in whatever tune we liked. It was the first time I really saw how close and how respected Fred and George were. They were the last singing, a funeral march, which Dumbledore conducted. Perhaps that would be suitable? Although I understand if you want something more upbeat."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," said Percy, smiling as though the memory was a fond one.

Unanimously, the table agreed and then decided upon Kingsley to do the service and Mrs Weasley to do the eulogy.

"Oh dear, I hope I won't make a fool of myself," she said.

"Molly, dear. No one will care how you sound up there, it all comes down to the words."

Slowly, as the final decisions were made as to who, what, when, where and how for the funeral, it was finally completed. Harry thought as though it sounded like it was going to be a beautiful service.

The group dispersed, Charlie, Fleur and Bill (who was staying with them), flooed back to Shell Cottage. Mrs Weasley distracted herself with cooking and George went back up to his room. Mr Weasley hurried in to the garage, probably to busy himself with some muggle contraption and Percy, claiming now the Ministry may be run properly, hurried off to apply for his job again.

Finally, it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Sensing tension between the two boys, Ginny and Hermione suggested they all take a walk outside.

The two girls walked off together, leaving Harry and Ron to sort out whatever was the matter.

"Why are you angry, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I'm upset, as everyone else is, and when you first came in with Ginny, I thought you were using her. I thought you were going to hurt her again. But then, you came up with the music and I realised, you're part of this family. And do you know how happy I would be if one day it was official? I suppose I'm just scared you guys will some how muck it up, and she'll be broken again."

Harry hadn't expected this. He took some time to mull over what Ron had said before finally answering.

"I love Ginny. I always have and I always will. What I did after Dumbledore's funeral was unforgivable, but I really believed I was making the right choice. I did it out of love, not out of spite. I love Ginny, and one day I want her to be my wife. I will not repeat my past mistakes, I swear."

Ron seemed satisfied with Harry's answer because he nodded and the entire atmosphere changed.

The boys met up with the girls a short while away and together, now as two couples, they entered the Burrow.

Mrs Weasley had cooked up a feat as usual. However, as she went to lay the table, and accidentally put one too many plates down, she broke. Mr Weasley rushed to his wife's aid and eventually calmed her down.

They ate in silence, George now looking as though he had been crying, but would not show it to anyone. Harry thought he looked like he was trying to be strong for his mum, which he thought was very admirable.

After their late lunch/early dinner, Ron suddenly remembered that Kingsley and McGonagall were coming over the next day.

"Oh, Ron, you could have told me sooner. Okay, lunch tomorrow you say?" said Mrs Weasley circling the room.

"Why?" asked Percy who had come back from the Ministry crestfallen, Kingsley hadn't been in so he had no one to ask for his job.

"To hear our story," said Hermione simply.

The effect her sentence had on the table was amazing. Everyone looked rather uncomfortable, until Mr Weasley spoke.

"Would it be possible for some of us to sit in? Not all if you don't want, but Ron, I believe your parents at least have a right to hear what went on."

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry.

"You are all welcome. You're all my family and I don't want to keep any of you in the dark. It also saves re-telling."

"Thank-you," Mrs Weasley mumbled. She looked as though she was about to burst into tears again.

"In that case, tomorrow sounds very draining. Bed, all of you," Mr Weasley ordered, and no one had any objections.

Hundreds of miles away, in a room hidden from all but four, sat three great and powerful wizards. Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor had no interest in what went on during Harry's journey. No, they had a much greater task. They had to figure out a way to stop Salazar Slytherin.

**I thought I'd upload the first two chapters first. I hope you like it! **

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The next morning The Burrow was abuzz with noise and laughter – it felt to Harry like many days before the war.

Charlie, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been assigned the task to clean up the sitting room, the easiest of all tasks if you asked Harry.

"Why is Mum making such a fuss about the house? We've had McGonagall and Kingsley over loads of times before," said Ron, nursing a blood nose caused by a rather aggressive book.

"Kingsley wasn't Minister before, was he?" Charlie responded, chasing a mouse around the room, "and Ron, please don't get anymore blood on the carpet, it is a pain to remove."

Ron scowled at his brother and with a flick of Hermione's wand, the blood nose was gone, as was the blood on the floor.

"Hermione, you're getting really good at those spells," said Ron in awe, "then again, there isn't a spell you haven't mastered," he added as an afterthought.

Hermione blushed and blew a kiss in his direction, which did not go unnoticed by George, who was walking past the room.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Love birds, aye?" he asked Ron who blushed scarlet.

"Never you mind," he mumbled under his breath.

George roared with laughter and walked on by.

"He seems to be doing alright, considering," Hermione mused.

Harry saw right through George's lie. He could tell deep down George was hurting more so than anyone else in the house. He knew at night George cried for his twin, Harry had heard him. He also knew George would look at old photos and talk to them. But Harry would not tell anyone else what he knew. If George wanted people to think he was doing fine, Harry thought he might as well go along with it.

He stooped down to clean under the coffee table when a photo caught his eye. It was not an old photo of Fred by any means. He was standing outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, grinning broadly, while the rest of Diagon Alley seemed decrepit and dishevelled. Harry was suddenly struck with an idea, and without a word to the rest of the room, he ran upstairs to Ron's bedroom, the photo still clutched in his hand.

Once he arrived at the orange room, he decided before he left, he might as well clean up a little.

With a few waves of his wand, the t-shirts, jeans and robes flew into their right place, and another few wand movements and the floor was clean. Nodding at his handiwork, Harry rummaged through his trunk at the foot of the bed until he found his father's old cloak.

Just as he was about to pull it out, he sensed someone at the door. Pulling out his wand, he turned around.

It was Ginny, and not for the first time, Harry felt her take his breath away.

"No need to be so jumpy," she said smiling as she came into the room.

She shut the door and locked it.

"There, we should have a bit of privacy."

"Won't people realise we're both missing?" Harry asked, smiling.

"I told Mum I needed to shower, she won't question it," she responded, moving closer toward Harry.

"I've missed you, Gin," Harry said breathlessly.

"Oh, you have no idea," she said as she threw him onto the bed, kissing him vigorously.

"Hang on," Harry said between kisses, and pulling out his wand, cast the Muffliato spell and went back to kissing.

After a good few minutes of kissing, their hands began to roam. Harry felt Ginny's hand on his chest under his shirt and hoped she couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating.

Harry pulled apart, "Gin, I love you. I don't want to rush anything. Anyway, once you hear what I have to say today, you might not want to still even be with me."

"You listen here, Harry James Potter. I have loved you forever, since the first day I heard your story. You are, and will always be, my one true love. But perhaps you're right. The setting isn't quite as romantic as I'd like, and I think I hear Ron coming up the stairs anyway."

Harry quickly undid the Muffliato spell, unlocked the door and threw the invisibility cloak over Ginny just in time as Ron opened the door the second after.

"So this is where you've been hiding. Blimey, the room looks good. What are you doing up here though?" he asked.

"Sleeping," said Harry stiffly. He had to conceal a grin as he felt Ginny stroking his inner thigh.

"Sleeping? Mate, we're all tired!"

"It's 8 am and I did not get to sleep until 5. Now please Ron, I'll be down in a few hours," Harry said, looking at Ron pleadingly.

Ron mumbled something and walked out of the room.

"Brilliant," said Ginny, grinning, taking off the cloak, "this thing is actually brilliant," she said again, looking at the cloak.

"It was my dads," said Harry smiling.

Ginny nodded understandingly and gave it back to Harry.

"Well I better get in the shower, otherwise we'll have Mum and Ron on our backs. Are you actually going to sleep?"

"Yeah," said Harry awkwardly. He didn't want to lie to Ginny.

"Okay then. Goodnight Mr Potter," she said seductively, giving him a kiss and winking.

The second she was out of the room, Harry groaned. She had made him very excited, and it took all of his strength to say no. At the same time, if he didn't want to get caught out lying to her, he thought he better make a move on.

Grabbing his cloak and his Firebolt, he flew, invisible, toward London.

The journey took Harry the better part of an hour, and he realised he had better be quick if he wanted to be back before Ron woke him up.

He entered Diagon Alley, invisible still, and was shocked to see the change that had happened in such a small space of time.

The street was bustling with people. Colours caught Harry's eye at each turn. People were stopping to chat, laugh and have a drink. It was as if nothing had happened.

Harry smiled, relieved at how unnoticed he was. Looking up, he saw a giant poster with his face smiling back at him, which read, "Harry Potter, a true hero." Underneath, people had signed it with messages of thanks for Harry and his friends.

Stepping closer, Harry had a read of some:

"Mr Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger, we owe you so much!"

"The golden trio – thanks. Abbey."

One message in a very neat handwriting caught Harry's eye. It read: "Potter, Weasley and Granger – I hope you read this. You saved my life. Thank you. DM"

Taken aback and Draco's message, Harry walked on. The shop he was after was a fair bit further down, but before he could enter, Harry had to first stop off and get some gold.

Gringotts, the wizard's bank, was a tall, white marble building that towered over the rest of Diagon Alley. The last time Harry had seen it; he was on the back of a dragon he escaped on after breaking into a vault. He was sure his reception would be less than warm, but he needed his money.

He entered the great building, and took of his cloak. Immediately, every beady eye turned to him. He felt a great sense of embarrassment but walked up to a desk with a goblin nonetheless.

It was not one he recognised. He noted the nametag read "Merle."

"Morning, Merle. I'm Harry Potter and I would like to open my vault."

A great chatter commenced all around Harry. The goblins were certainly not too pleased about seeing Harry.

"There are a few matters that need to be taken care of first. Firstly, due to the damage caused by you and your friends the last time you were here, we have taken out ten galleons from each of your accounts."

"That is fine, but could you just take out thirty from mine and leave the ten in both Hermione and Ron's vault," Harry asked. Money was not something Harry deemed very important, and knew how much ten galleons would mean to Ron or Hermione.

"Very well, Mr Potter. As you wish."

"So err- can I see my vault now?" Harry asked.

The goblin Merle looked around awkwardly.

"After your last visit, new safety measures have been put in place. You must first prove your identity."

Harry thought for a moment. Aside from his scar, which was visible but apparently not enough of identification, there was nothing he could really do to prove it.

"Just something so we know it really is you," said Merle, smiling.

"Expecto Patronum," he said, almost lazily, and a great stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand.

The stag circled the room a bit before vanishing.

"Very well. Your patronus form is well documented. You may go to your vault now."

Harry, escorted by seven pushy goblins, eventually arrived at vault 687.

Inside, Harry was dumbfounded. There was more gold here than ever before.

"A few late fighters left you their fortunes. For a full description as to what is in your vault, you can read here," said Merle, pointing to a thick book.

Harry decided that he would come here later, with Hermione to read who had left him such hefty sums of money.

Pulling out his moneybag, he filled it with a few galleons, some sickles and a handful of knuts.

He turned around and, still escorted by the goblins, was marched out the bank.

Harry quickly ducked behind a pillar to put on his cloak, but not before a little boy, no older than seven Harry presumed, spotted him.

He pulled the cloak over himself just in time, as the boy turned to his mother and announced, quite loudly, that he had just spotted Harry.

The mother looked around to where her son was pointing, then said: "don't be silly, Julian. Harry Potter is taking some time to recover. He will show himself when he is ready," and marched her son inside the bank.

Relieved, Harry began his trek down Diagon Alley, stopping every now and then to look inside shop windows.

He took an extra long pause outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, eyeing out the latest broom – the Firebolt 2.0.

Drawing his gaze from the broom, he continued up the alley and saw with a pang that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was shut, with a sign that read:

"Closed until the laughter has been found again."

Continuing up the crowded street, Harry finally found what he was looking for. A small and dark looking shop compared to the rest of the street, Polly's Picture Perfect store would not look out of place in Knockturn Alley.

Harry opened the door and a little bell tinkled. A plump, friendly looking woman appeared at the counter at the back of the room, smiling warmly, and looking around for the customer.

Taking a deep breath, Harry took off his cloak.

The woman's mouth dropped open.

Before she could say anything, Harry quickly stepped forward.

"Please, could you not say anything to anyone that I'm here? I would love to have a few more days of privacy before I get hounded."

"I understand Mr Potter. What can I do for you?"

It took Harry several minutes to explain what he required, pay and leave. He promised he would be back in a few days, then hid under his invisibility cloak and begin his flight back to the Burrow.

Hurrying into the open window, Harry took off his cloak, put away his Firebolt and rushed into the bathroom to freshen up.

No more than a minute later, Ron came bounding up the stairs and threw himself on Harry.

"Kingsley got here early, hurry up!"

"Alright, alright."

Together, the two best friends walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"Boys, the Minister is waiting! Hurry, into the sitting room, quickly," Mrs Weasley said quickly, shoeing them into the living room.

Harry stopped in the doorway, seeing that Kingsley was not alone. He had two burley-looking wizards at his either side.

"Harry, Ron, hello. I was just explaining to Miss Granger that my escorts will not be here when your story begins. They insisted on taking me here and escorting me out also. Against my will, might I add."

The two escorts shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

The trio, Kingsley and his escorts sat in an awkward silence, waiting for their old professor.

After nearly five minutes of waiting, Mrs Weasley entered the sitting room carrying a tray filled with cakes, tea and biscuits. Following her, Professor McGonagall entered looking tired but happy.

Each smiled at each other, and Mrs Weasley bustled out of the room again, returning shortly with all her children and her husband in toe.

Suddenly Harry felt like he was put under a large spotlight. Every eye was on him. The two escorts left, leaving the guests and Weasley's alone.

Ginny came and sat in between his legs, smiling at him.

With a surge of courage, he began.

"Well, you all know what happened at the wedding. Hermione grabbed each of us and apparated us to Tottenham Court Road. From there, we changed and went into a cafè. We sat and spoke for a bit until I noticed Death Eaters ready to attack us. We duelled and got away, deciding to go to Grimmauld Place."

"You duelled straight after you left the wedding," Mrs Weasley gasped.

"Hold on mum, there's a fair bit more to go."

McGonagall looked ashen-faced.

"Potter, I had no idea," she begun.

Harry just smiled.

"Hermione, do you want to take over from here for a bit?" Harry asked.

She nodded weakly and smiled.

"Now, you many you know, Dumbledore gave Harry a task and he only approved Ron and myself to know about it. I think it's about time you all knew what it was."

Hermione took a deep breath and eyed Harry off from across the room. Harry nodded encouragingly.

"Voldemort had made horcruxes," Hermione said quickly.

The sound of Voldemort's name had an immediate affect. However, it was the idea of horcruxes that got the group talking. Ginny, George and Fleur looked quite confused, while Bill, Charlie, Mr and Mrs Weasley, McGonagall and Kingsley sat in shock.

"Mum, what's a horcrux?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not one hundred per cent sure. It was never taught at school. But from what I could gather, it's when a person splits their soul."

"That is correct Molly. However, the way in which it is done is almost as horrible as the idea of splitting one's soul. You must kill. Following that, a spell is conjured that binds the severed part of the murderers soul to an inanimate object, which becomes the horcrux. Once a horcrux is created, the person cannot die until the horcrux has been destroyed"

Everyone sat in a shocked silence. Ginny clung tightly to Harry's leg, pale.

"You were correct on all but one thing, Professor," Harry said, smiling at his ability to finally, correct his Professor.

Everyone's eyes turned to Harry.

"A horcrux does not necessarily have to be an inanimate object. As it turns out, Voldemort created seven horcruxes."

McGonagall paled.

"Seven? How a person can make one is mad. Seven is psychotic!" She exclaimed.

Harry continued, "Ginny, this may be a bit to take in. The diary you were writing in during your first year, the one I destroyed. That was one."

At the memory of her childhood mistake, Ginny burst into tears. She ran to the aid of her mother who engulfed her in an unmistakably love-filled hug.

"Am I alright to continue?" Harry asked, more to Ginny than to anyone else.

At her nod, Harry went on, "there were six more. The first was a ring that belonged to Marvolo Gaunt. Dumbledore located the ring and destroyed it using the sword of Gryffindor. The next, a locket, belonging to Salazar Slytherin himself. We located it with the help of Kreacher, as it turned out Sirius' brother Regulus had taken the locket off Voldemort and given it to Kreacher to attempt to destroy it. Regulus died attempting to leave the magical protections under which the locket was hidden. Kreacher, failing to destroy the locket, proceeded to protect it, until Mundungas Fletcher went through Grimmauld place and ransacked as much as he could find. We found out that Umbridge had the locket and so we disguised ourselves as regular ministry workers and stole it from her."

Harry took a deep breath, watching the faces around him, each of their eyes locked on Harry.

"Under my instruction, we decided to wear the locket until we could figure out a way to destroy it," he shuddered but continued, "It had a severe effect on each of us. It changed the way we thought. It clouded our minds."

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Would you like to take over, mate?" Harry asked his friend.

Ron gulped but nodded.

"The locket effected me worse than the others. I had horrible thoughts. It changed me. One night, I lost it. I lashed out at both Hermione and Harry and left. I left them in the most difficult time of their life. I will never truly be able to say sorry properly."

Every person's attention turned swiftly from Harry to Ron. Daggers were shooting from Mrs Weasley's eyes to her youngest son.

"YOU LEFT THEM? IS THAT HOW I BROUGHT YOU UP, RONALD?" she bellowed.

"Mum, please, if you could just understand," Ron said pleadingly.

"Mrs Weasley, the locket changed all of us. I thought about leaving too. Ron was injured, and tired. Trust me, he's done more than enough to make up for his departure."

George sniggered at this, but his face became stony soon after.

"The locket," Harry continued, "was destroyed by Ron. You see, one night, out on watch, I was looking and saw a Patronus in the shape of a doe. I followed it, with the locket still around my neck. It led me to a lake, which the sword of Gryffindor was in. I jumped in and was nearly strangled by the locket. Ron pulled me out and eventually destroyed it with the sword."

Silence followed Harry's statement. Mrs Weasley detached herself from Ginny and flung herself over Ron, who blushed scarlet but smiled nonetheless.

Hermione continued where Harry left off, "it wasn't long after that we were caught by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy's manor. Here, we underwent some vigorous interrogation by Bellatrix, where she showed herself to be horrified by the fact that perhaps we went into her vault. We didn't, but by all accounts, she had a replica sword of Gryffindor in her vault. Escaping, barely alive for some, and not even for others, we left to Bill and Fleur's cottage. Here we devised a plan, with the help of Griphook, that allowed us into Bellatrix's vault. We found a cup that had belonged to Helga Hufflepuff and left, on the back of a dragon," she finished, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Who didn't make it from the Malfoy's?" asked Mr Weasley quietly.

"Dobby," Harry said simply. A lump formed in his throat.

"So there has been the diary, a ring, a locket and a cup so far?" asked McGonagall, trying to keep up.

Ron nodded, a grin forming.

"The end is the best," he announced to the room.

"After the escape from Gringotts, we figured Voldemort would know we were up to something. We realised that the final horcruxes would be located at Hogwarts, thanks to some radical thinking on Harry's part, so we headed straight there," said Hermione to the group.

"Well, from there, we knew the next Horcrux would be something belonging to Ravenclaw. I questioned the Grey Lady and found out she had told Voldemort the whereabouts of the Lost Diadem while he was at school. I knew he would have found it, but had no idea where he had hid it. Then I remembered seeing the memories Dumbledore had shown me. Voldemort, long before his snake-like transformation, had asked Dumbledore for a job. I realised the last time Voldemort was at Hogwarts, he must had hidden the diadem. I realised Voldemort would have believed himself to be the only person to know about the Room of Requirement, and would have believed it to be a safe hiding spot. I headed in the direction of the room, but not before bumping into Ron and Hermione, who had disappeared. They had headed down to the Chamber of Secrets to collect a basilisk fang and destroy the cup, as there are few things that can destroy a horcrux, a basilisk fang being one. We ran to the Roon of Requirement and located the Diadem. However, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had been lurking and had found us. Crabbe, in his stupidity, cast Fiendfyre and, while managing to destroy the Diadem and perhaps the Room of Requirement, also killed himself. Ron, Hermione and I saved Goyle and Malfoy and left."

Silence followed Harry's last words.

"What were the last two?" Bill asked curiously.

"Nagini, Voldemort's snake. Neville killed her using the sword."

Each person looked to each other in shock and disbelief.

"And the final horcrux," Kingsley urged.

"Was me," said Harry finally.

Every person seemed to want to talk at once. It was Kingsley who calmed the crowd and allowed each to ask their questions.

"How did you destroy yourself?"

"How come the sword destroys horcruxes?"

"Are you guys okay?"  
The questions kept coming. Slowly, the chatter died down.

Hermione answered most questions, leaving Harry and Ron to be fussed over by Mrs Weasley.

Filling in the gaps in their tale took a great deal longer than the bulk. Each statement was followed with several questions. They silently agreed to omit the Hallows, thinking that the story may be too unbelievable.

Once Hermione told them the entire story about Godric's Hollow and Bathilda Bagshot, Kingsley stood up and spoke in hushed voices to his escorts outside the room. He returned, explaining that Ministry officials needed to uncover her body.

By the time the trio's story had been explained, the tea was stone cold.

Mrs Weasley, McGonagall, Hermione and Fleur went into the kitchen to start what would now be dinner.

Ginny turned to Harry, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Harry, you died to save us all."

"I didn't die," he stated humbly.

"You could have. Why on earth would you think I wouldn't love you after I heard this? Harry, if possible, I love you more."

He smiled at this and leaned in to kiss her.

"OI!" Ron interrupted, throwing a pillow at the two lovebirds.

Harry responded with a bird of his own and the four burst out laughing.

George, Bill Mr Weasley and Charlie were sat solemnly in a corner of the sitting room, looking at Ron with pain in their eyes.

Harry could tell that they were proud of their little brother and youngest son, but doubted they would admit it.

Soon after, they were called in for dinner.

Over the delicious meal, the three friends organised with Kingsley what would be released in an official statement and what would be omitted.

It was decided that what happened to the rest of the family would wait until the next day. Too much had been said already.

McGonagall headed towards the floo, but not before pulling the three friends aside.

"Firstly, I have never been prouder of any students in my entire life. You three have shown remarkable maturity and wisdom beyond your years. If I could, I would give all of you O's on all your NEWTS. However, I cannot. When the rebuilding begins, would you three care to take part?"

The three nodded in agreement.

"I was also wondering if you will consider coming back for your final year?"

Hermione nodded again, but looked shocked at the lack of enthusiasm from Ron and Harry.

"Listen Hermione, we just need some time off, okay?" Ron said as gently as possible.

"That is fair enough Mr Weasley. Letters will be sent out in the coming months regarding your education, you do not need to decide this very moment," she said smiling.

Bidding everyone farewell, she flooed to her house.

Kingsley was next to leave. He too pulled Harry, Ron and Hermione aside.

"You three have broken more laws than I care to acknowledge," he said cheerily, "and I would love to offer you position as Auror's because of this."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, positively beaming.

"I understand, it is a great decision to make after overcoming such an adventure, but consider my offer?"

"Certainly, Minister," said Harry, smiling.

Kingsley turned to leave but Hermione hurried forward and whispered something to him. He nodded and told her he would take care of it, then left.

"Take care of what?" Ron asked indignantly.

"My parents," she replied shortly.

Deep under London, in fact under one of the most iconic buildings in London, sat Salazar Slytherin. His last heir had been destroyed by nothing than a young boy. He had learnt that much by the measly rag they called a newspaper. There was no way a boy could destroy his heir – not unless he had the Elder Wand. He must find out how and why this boy defeated the man they called Voldemort.

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**The characters, world and everything wonderful belongs to JK, I'm just borrowing it.**

The following two days were Harry's worst at the Burrow, with the exception of one or two events. Sure, it was great having Ginny around, but the day following the trio's tale was one that would stay with Harry forever.

The family all gathered again in the sitting room, this time, to hear what happened while Harry, Ron and Hermione were destroying Horcruxes.

The tale was one that turned Harry inside and out. He heard Mrs Weasley relay the amount of times The Burrow had been searched, how Arthur had been treated at work and how worried she was for all her children. She broke down in tears, explaining that during the last war, many she knew and loved died, and how she believed she would get through this one without losing a child. Harry remembered with a pang Mrs Weasley's boggart. Guilt engulfed him once more as he silently attacked himself for Fred's death. Only Arthur could console her, and when she finally was able to speak, she elaborated on how proud she was of all her seven children.

Tears poured from all family members as they heard Mrs Weasley relive the torture that was the past year. Mr Weasley nodded and agreed with Mrs Weasley on all accounts.

It was then his turn, and he explained how helpless he felt, watching his children fight a war that he could not fix. He too, cried as he described how proud he was of all his children, and how he knew each and every one of them were entirely capable adults, whom he had, the utmost faith would continue to make him proud.

He then turned his attention to Harry and Hermione. Smiling, he reached into his pocket and produced two very small, gold boxes. He handed one to each of them, and told them to open it in private. He said they said all he could.

Harry and Ron talked long into the night that night.

"Hey, mate," said Ron suddenly, as they had stopped talking for a few minutes.

"Mmm," replied a sleepy Harry.

"Did you open that box from Dad yet?" he asked.

Harry had not opened the box. But it was all he could think about. He wanted to know what was in it, know how he could eventually repay Mr Weasley.

"Not yet, why?"

"I just wanna know what's in it," Ron said, quite awake.

The two lay in silence for a few minutes until Ron's snores told Harry he was no longer awake. Harry tossed and turned for another hour, dreading the next day. Finally, when he realised sleep would not come to him tonight he got up.

The Burrow's garden was Harry's favourite part of the house. If he could, Harry would love to build a house right in the centre of it and just look out the window for years.

He sat under his favourite tree, the gold box from Mr Weasley tucked inside his pocket.

Blissfully unaware of the man watching him from a distance, Harry took out the gold box. It gleamed happily in the reflection of the stars and moon above him.

He looked at the box with interest. What he had thought were smudges upon first glance were actually in fact, little veins of rose gold, intertwined with what Harry could only presume was the Weasley's coat of arms.

Harry pondered for a moment, why he had never seen this before. The Weasley's, he knew, were a very old wizard family. Every other old family he knew, he had seen their coat of arms. He wondered what the Potter's one was.

Eventually, after a prolonged look at the outside of the box, he opened it carefully. Inside was a note and a small package wrapped up. He opened the note first:

_Harry, with all our heart, we give you Molly's mother's engagement ring. We know many relationships come to an end, and if ever yours and Ginny's does, we will not hold it against you. You are our son and we will always love you. If, the woman you marry is not our dear daughter, we would still like you to keep this. We love you, thankyou for everything you've done for us. Molly and Arthur._

Harry beamed, his face streaked with tears. He had known Molly and Arthur had always thought very fondly of Harry, but to see how much he actually meant to them written down had taken him off guard.

He turned his attention to the little package, which he now knew was the engagement ring. While it was far too soon to be thinking of marriage, he knew, just before he opened the ring, that it was Ginny's. Ginny would be his wife. If she would have him, of course.

He opened the package and his draw dropped. Not one for jewellery, Harry never really admired rings before, nor knew their value. However, as he set his eyes upon this ring, he knew not only was it valuable, but it was the most beautiful piece of jewellery he had ever laid eyes on.

It was a silver band with emerald thread running along the centre of it. A large, square ruby sat at the top, encrusted with gold around the outside. Diamonds glistened around the band as he held it up.

Not now, Harry thought to himself, but soon, he would give this to Ginny.

A vision he had not allowed run through his head since he had found out about Voldemort suddenly came into view. It was of he and Ginny and a park, laughing while pushing two children on the swings. They had no worries, no pain, only happiness.

He was struck with a sudden idea, and without thinking, without even rationalising, he got to his feet. He crept up the stairs and headed straight for Ginny's room, all the while casting spells toward the garden.

He creaked open the door and tiptoed to Ginny's bed, taking a second to admire her beauty, before leaning down and waking her up.

"Ginny," he said softly.

She stirred but did not wake up.

"Ginny," he repeated, this time nudging her slightly.

She awoke with a start and looked around in a panic before her eyes landed on Harry. She smiled.

"I should have known."

He grinned and took her hand. He led her downstairs and into the garden, making sure to cover her eyes so she could not see what he had prepared.

Hermione lay awake, grinning to herself as she saw her best friend lead her other best friend out of the room.

She hurried to her bags and pulled out the little gold box Mr Weasley had given her.

Admiring the crest on the lid of the box, she opened it and found a note and a package wrapped up inside.

She opened the note first.

_Hermione, you are like a second daughter to us. Thank you for keeping the boys safe the past year. We understand you have your parents, and we would never want to even attempt to step in on them, but just so you know, you always have a home here. If one day you would make Ron the happiest man in the world and agree to marry him, we can make it official! We love you, and we hope we haven't overstepped the mark. All our love, Molly and Arthur._

Hermione smiled as she read the note. Of course she would marry Ron, she had loved him for years. Right now, considering the pain of the loved ones lost, she had never felt happier to be with him.

She unwrapped the package and squealed. Inside were two rings, one gold and ruby, the other silver and diamond. She knew who they were for and what to do with them, and she raced out of the room to do so.

Harry had conjured up a picnic, full to the brim with all of Ginny's favourite foods; treacle tart, mashed potatoes and oddly, raspberry drops. He had produced candles, which floated around the picnic, bobbing slightly. Once he had removed his hands off her face, she had run over and tucked right in to some mashed potatoes.

"Harry," she said through a mouthful of potatoes, resembling Ron more so than ever, "this - is fantastic. Why- though?" she asked, showering him in mash.

"Do I need a reason to spoil the most amazing girl in the world?" he asked, smiling.

She turned back to the food, grinning. If Harry had not been so engrossed in watching Ginny, he would have seen a flash of gold and silver light erupt from Ron's room. However, he did not.

Ginny turned her attention back to Harry, this time, her mouth was empty.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him.

"You're more than welcome," he said, kissing her also.

Hours passed until the kissing become more than that, and the man watching them had to turn and walk away in disgust as the two became one.

"You sure?" Harry asked, praying she was.

"Never been more in my life," she breathed, kissing him more seductively.

Harry hoped and prayed he was not going to hurt her, and they slowly joined.

After, they lay naked, as the sun began to rise.

"Perfect," she sighed as she ran her hands down his chest and trailed her fingers over his new scar.

"Perfect," he agreed.

"Bed time?" he asked her after lying in silence for a few more moments.

She nodded and together they dressed and went back into the Burrow, Harry making sure all traces of the picnic and candles had been removed.

Hermione snuck quietly into Ginny's room, and went back to sleep, smiling to herself.

Harry said goodnight to Ginny at the front of her room and made his way back to Ron's, smiling.

Goodnight indeed, he thought as he climbed into the bed. Little did he know, Ron was thinking the same thing, a new ring attached to his finger.

The next morning was a sombre one. None of the four had much sleep, and moods were low as they thought about what lay ahead that day.

Fleur and Hermione cooked everyone breakfast while Mrs Weasley sat at the table, silent.

Everyone ate quickly then went up to their rooms to get changed for the day.

Ron and Harry had just put on fresh clothes when Harry noticed something gold gleaming from Ron's hand.

He grabbed his hand before Ron could pull it away and studied it.

A gold and ruby ring lay on his ring finger, though on the right.

"What's that?" he asked him, eyeing the ring in adoration.

"Nothing," said Ron quickly, tucking his hand into the pocket of his trousers.

"Was that what Hermione got? From your dad?" he asked, amazed at how the gold seemed to shine through the material.

"Yeah," said Ron, looking embarrassed.

"Very shiny," said Harry, smirking.

"Shut it! You think I don't know what you and Ginny were doing too? Did it work for you guys?"

"What work?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"The rings? Did they shine when you guys, well, you know…" he trailed off, looking rather red.

"I only got one. But I haven't given it to her yet. It's your grandmother's engagement ring. I didn't think last night was right. But soon. Why, what did yours do?"

"Hermione got two, one silver and one gold. They're love rings. They glow once they're placed on the hands of two that love each other. And they grow brighter when you, well, do it."

Harry understood.

"That's amazing!" he admired in awe.

"I knew I loved Hermione, but it's nice that now Mum and Dad will see it too," he said, looking out of place.

Harry and Ron never really talked about love to each other. Harry was with Ginny, which made Ron the wrong person to talk to, while Ron was with Hermione, who Harry thought of like a sister.

"I'll take care of her," he promised Ron, who nodded and picked up his tie.

"Do this for me, will you?" he asked, sounding distant.

Harry knew today would be hard for Ron. He was glad Ron had enjoyed a great night with Hermione last night, otherwise he thought, today would be even worse.

The two boys made their way, dressed all in black, downstairs. Everyone looked as they stepped into the kitchen, but no one spoke. Hermione and Ginny were dressed in simple black dresses, both crying next to Fleur.

Arthur opened the back door and stepped inside.

"I think everyone's here," he said to the crowd, and as a group, they walked soberly into the garden.

Rows and rows of chairs were filled with everyone from Hogwarts professors to students to owners of shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmede.

Polly, from Polly's Perfect Picture shop eyed Harry off and indicated for him to follow her as she got off her seat and headed away from the congregation.

He hesitated for only a moment before following her, receiving a weird look from Ginny and a few other Weasley's.

"I worked tirelessly to finish what you wanted, Mr Potter. After you left, I got straight onto it," she said, once they were out of earshot.

"Thank you Polly. Err- where is it?" Harry asked.

She tapped the black bag she was holding and smiled. Putting her hand into her bag, she pulled out a little square package, not much bigger than a stamp.

Harry looked questioningly at the brown paper wrapped square.

"An Engorgio charm will fix it to it's right size," she said, as if reading Harry's mind.

"Thanks again," said Harry, taking the package from Polly and putting it in his pocket.

"Not a problem at all," Polly said, smiling.

Harry was spared trying to think of something to say as Ron rushed over to him and, giving Polly an odd sort of look, ushered Harry away and to the front of the seated congregation.

Harry, Ron, Mr Weasley, George, Bill, Percy and Charlie each took an edge of the casket carrying Fred's body and began to walk slowly up the lime green and purple carpet between the chairs. Everyone stood and watched as the music Harry had suggested began to play.

Tears streamed down Harry's face and he felt the weight, not of the casket, but of the guilt of Fred's death ebb away. Fred had fought for what he believed was right. He, along with many others in the congregation, had fought, united, against Voldemort. Right now, all that mattered was that Fred was remembered. Voldemort would still have won if Harry lived his life regretting every step he took.

The men laid the casket on a great rock and moved to their seats in the front row. The photograph, that had been blown up was sat next to it, smiling and waving at the congregation. Harry got a glimpse of Ron and saw that his face was streaked with tears. He sat next to Ginny and squeezed her hand, who put her head on his shoulder. Kingsley moved to a podium hanging in mid-air and the rest of the congregation sat.

"To say good-bye to one so young is not right. It is not something we accept willingly. Fred was the light of so many people's life. He made us all laugh. I do not think there is a memory of Fred that is not accompanied by his twin brother, George. Professor McGonagall, who is here today, believes many, if not all of her grey hairs are due to the mischievous work of the Weasley twins," Kingsley began, to a few laughs.

Harry looked around and saw McGonagall, Hagrid, Professor Sprout and many other Hogwarts professors sitting in a row, all dabbing their eyes.

"For many of us," Kingsley continued, "this funeral marks one of many we must attend. They will be painful, but none more I suspect, than this one. As I look here now, I see over fifty Weasley family members, all with the traditional red hair. Each and every one of them would have their own unique memory of Fred. While I knew little of Fred compared to many, what I do know is, he would not want everyone sitting here in silence, mourning him. In fact, I believe, he would want a party."  
Thirty different types of fireworks were released into the air, whirling, twirling and banging.

Laughter and smiles broke out across the congregation.

"Thanks better," said Kingsley, "Now Molly Weasley would like to say a few words."

Molly walked soundlessly over to the podium. Harry attempted to read her emotions but failed, as she had a smile so broad across her face.

"I've written over twelve attempts of this. It does not get easier to write the eulogy to your son's funeral. But with each attempt, more happiness, more fond memories engulf the sadness. Fred was a remarkable young man. He certainly gave me my fair share of grey's, Minerva," said Mrs Weasley, the old twinkle back in her eye.

Minerva smiled and blew Molly a kiss from her seat.

"But no matter what the situation, no matter how much we fought, at the end of each day, he would tell me a joke, the most simple joke I've ever heard. And each time I would laugh. I've never shared this with anyone, but I would like to share it now. What kind of murderer has moral fiber? — A cereal killer!"

Silence followed Mrs Weasley's joke, until the stupidity of it dawned on most and laughter broke out. Slowly at first, but eventually every person in the congregation was crying from laughter.

Harry laughed along with the crowd, thinking to himself that this would be exactly what Fred would have wanted.

Again, he looked around, trying to see everyone that had come. He spotted Lee Jordan, the twins best friend from Hogwarts a few rows behind him, and in the back row, he could just make out a man in a hooded cloak, covering his own face. Harry felt an uncomfortable pang in the scar on his chest, but putting it down to the fact he had not put his ointment on today, continued to scan the crowd.

Looking solemn, Padma and Parvati Patil sat next to Harry could only presume were their parents. The lack of Lavender Brown caused Harry to panic. He must remember to ask Ron what happened to her.

Molly Weasley, looking sad but proud of herself sat back down and Kingsley took the podium again.

"That's better," he said grinning, "if anyone else has any words they would like to say, we invite you to come forward and say them."

Harry was surprised, he had not been told any of this was happening. He looked to Ron who was getting up, looking pained.

"I just want to say, as much as I whinged about having a brother like Fred, he was the best friend a kid could ask for. George and him always made me laugh and were never afraid to make sure I wasn't going to turn out like a hard working student," Ron said, pale white.

Slowly, more and more people went up and shared their memories, experiences and laughs with Fred. Some were plainly funny, others more heartfelt and sad. George's one had taken everyone by surprise. Instead of crying, he laughed and instead of reminiscing, he spoke to Fred as if he were actually there. Hermione looked concerned at this, but said nothing.

Most surprising of all was Malfoy, who had been lurking in the shadows with his mother, who took a deep breath and began;

"I say this not only to Fred but to all who died fighting against something terrible. What happened was unforgivable, and all these lives lost show just that. I am here to apologise for my part in the war, and to offer my condolences to all that have been hurt." He stepped down and walked away.

George ran to him before he could leave. Everyone was on their feet now. Harry saw the hooded man leave.

Mr Weasley rushed forward, attempting to stop George before he did anything rash.

However, to everyone's shock and horror, George pulled Malfoy into a one-armed hug.

The congregation let out a collective sigh and each began to cry as George held Malfoy, letting the tears flow finally.

The wake went long into the night. Most people stayed until the early hours of the morning, drinking Firewhiskey, Butterbeer and wine. As each person left, they said their condolences to the Weasley's, took one last look at the grave of Fred, which had emerged at the end of the funeral and disapparated.

Harry, who had been confused to say the least about Malfoy's appearance, had no time to ask him why he had come in the first place, as Malfoy and his mother had left without a trace following George's hug.

He slowly walked to Fred's grave, which was made of coloured stones. It shone brightly in the moon and stars and let off an air of happiness, even though such a sad event had just occurred.

"Not all of them are gonna be this easy, mate," Ron said, taking Harry by surprise.

Harry sighed. He knew Ron was right. He was already feeling uneasy about the week ahead. He had so many funerals to attend, and Mrs Tonks had asked him to speak at her daughters and Lupin's.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Harry said after a moments silence, "why'd you look at me weird when I was talking to Polly?"

"Oh, I dunno. I've heard from dad her son was a Death Eater. I can't really judge her based on that though. Why were you talking to her?"

Harry smiled knowingly but did not say.

Once every had left, leaving on the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione behind, Harry decided it was time to show everyone what he had been given from Polly.

He gathered them all into the sitting room, stifling a yawn as it was now beyond three in the morning.

"A few days ago, when I was cleaning in here, I found a picture of Fred," he began.

They all looked sad at the mention of Fred's name but did not say anything.

"I went to Diagon Alley and got Polly from Polly's Picture Perfect shop to make this," he pulled out the stamp sized packaged.

Unwrapping it, he tapped it with his wand and the picture grew to a normal size.

The room collectively gasped.

Fred was grinning at them all, waving and smirking.

"Harry, it's, oh Harry," cried Mrs Weasley, engulfing him in a tight embrace.

"Oi! I'm pretty sure Harry hasn't spent the past hour or so in his own pocket," yelled the portrait and everyone jumped.

It was common for pictures and portraits to move in the wizarding world, but not too common for them to talk.

"Fred?" whispered George.

"Happy?" Fred grinned back.

They all had immense fun talking to Fred, who seemed just as lively as ever.

After two hours, Mr Weasley ordered them all to bed, thanking Harry again and muttering, "nice ring" to Ron who flushed scarlet.

Harry laughed and went up to bed, wondering where Mrs Weasley would put the portrait of Fred.

Helga Hufflepuff arrived windswept at Salazar Slytherin's lair. Helga had remained on speaking terms with Salazar after his departure, preferring to stay amicable rather than fight. She had come here on her own terms, which, she thought, would relax him.

She found him sitting in the centre of a room, surrounded by cuts and clippings and photographs of a boy with dark hair and glasses.

"Salazar?" she asked timidly.

"Oh, Helga! How on earth did you find me?" he asked, jumping to his feet and attempting to cover the images of the boy, without much luck.

"Lucky guess," she said smiling, taking a seat in the room.

"You were always too good a guessing," he said, disgruntled.

The two sat in silence, until Helga asked, "what on earth are you doing, creating a shrine to a boy? We need you to help with the process!"

'This is no shrine. This boy defeated the darked wizard of the modern-time! My ancestor I might add. I must find out who he is and how he did it!"

"No you do not! You know why you are here! You need to be finding a suitable person to assist in the rebuilding of Hogwarts," said Helga sternly.

Salazar flinched slighted under her unyielding stare, but stood up more proudly.

"I do not care what happens to the school! I care about finding this boy and destroying him!" he cacked manically.

Helga could tell Salazar was serious. He had, on occasion during their friendship, become obsessed with a subject and seen it out. He would find and kill this boy.

"You don't even know where to start looking," she said, trying to talk some sense into her deranged friend.

"I have already found him. I can get through his wards with ease. I just need to get him alone."

"What is his name?"

"Harry Potter."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: All of this belongs to JK, I'm just rewording it**

**A/N thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story! It means the world to me. Please review if you have the time, they make me smile**

** Thanks to my reviews CheenyWeasley and notsing!**

Helga appeared suddenly in the dark corridor.

She marched purposefully to Rowena's study and slammed the door.

"Helga! What on earth is the matter?" asked Rowena, jumping slightly at the loud bang caused by the door.

"Him. How dare he? He's so deluded!" she screamed.

"Who?" she asked, putting down her quill and looking scared.

"Salazar! I went to see him – to see if he would cooperate. Instead, he has this stupid plan to destroy a young man."

Rowena sat in a stunned silence.

It was not uncommon for Salazar to be uncooperative, but he had always said he would work with the others to rebuild Hogwarts.

"Does he know what is at stake if he does not work?" asked Rowena finally.

"How could he not?" shrieked Helga.

Rowena took her disorientated friend and led her to a comfy armchair. Flicking her wand, a hot tea appeared.

"Thanks," Helga muttered, taking the drink.

"So who is this man and why on earth does Salazar want him?" Rowena urged.

"Harry Potter. By all accounts, this man defeated the most evil wizard of the modern time. Who, luckily enough, was Salazar's only heir. You can imagine what he's planning."

Rowena understood at once. She had watched with earnest as Harry Potter ended the great reign of terror caused by a man the people had called Voldemort.

"Did you find out his plan?" she asked, nervously.

Helga nodded and took a sip.

"He wants the man alone. He wants to teach him a lesson and then he said he will end him like the man ended Voldemort."

Rowena nodded.

"I should get Godric. We can formulate a plan."

"What about the school?" Helga asked nervously.

"The school can wait for a while. We have nothing to fear if we find them."

Rowena turned swiftly on her heel and left her room quickly.

Helga sighed. It had been bad enough seeing him for the first time in centuries, let alone finding out he had not changed. What she ever saw in him all those years ago left her speechless.

Rowena returned seconds later, followed closely by Godric.

"What did he say?" he asked soothingly.

Helga relaxed. Godric was the only one she knew on Salazar's level. If anyone was going to be able to stop him, she knew it was he.

"He said he wanted this Harry Potter man alone. He wants to teach him a lesson."

Godric's brow furrowed. He could not understand how his old best friend had turned so deranged.

"We have to stop him," said Rowena, eyeing the other two.

"What about the school though?" Helga asked again.

The three stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I have an idea," said Godric, slowly.

"Go on," said Helga and Rowena in unison.

"What if," he hesitated, "what if, we find this Harry boy. We train him. We all know what happens when Salazar decides his target."

Helga's heart sunk. She had forgotten about that ancient prophecy.

"We each train him in the areas we are most powerful in. He will stand a chance them. And perhaps he will be able to help us with the school in return," finished Godric.

The two women considered this for a moment. Training Harry Potter meant breaking the rules they were confined to. However, if Salazar had already seen the boy, he was only one step out of the bushes before he too, would break the rules.

"I see no other option," said Rowena gravely.

Helga merely nodded.

"So it's decided then?" asked Godric.

The three nodded.

"Where is Harry Potter?" he asked.

Harry lay awake, dreading the morning. He had attended the funerals he had to attend; yet somehow, the thought of facing the media seemed worse than the funerals.

He thought back to Lupin and Tonks' funeral. His speech was abrupt and to the point: they were the best people he had ever known. He had thought that would be the most difficult, yet somehow Colin Creevey's had topped even that of two young parents.

What was the worst thing about Colin's was that his family were unable to tell everyone how Colin had died. They had to keep his bravery a secret.

Each funeral was matched with a sad wake, and with people coming up and patting him on the back.

Harry did not feel like a hero. A hero would have stopped the deaths. A hero would have saved everyone, not just ended the tyranny.

And then there were the cryptic letters he was receiving.

They came from a different owl each day, but without fail, they would arrive at exactly 11 o'clock.

They all had the same message, with letters cut from the Daily Prophet stuck onto parchment.

Each warned him that the Dark Lord's work was just beginning.

He rolled over, fearing 10:30 in the morning when he would finally have to face the wizarding world.

He groaned, stood up and began to change. Ginny had laid out three different outfits for him to choose from, and he tried each on before deciding the first one was the best.

He headed downstairs and was surprised to see the breakfast table full with food and many people sitting around it.

Molly Weasley was bustling around in the kitchen, while Mr Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Percy, George and Hermione sat around the table, talking animatedly.

He took a seat and began to butter his toast before McGonagall leaned over to him.

"I'm going to Hogwarts after your meeting. The damage I already know is bad, but if everyone lends a hand, I'm sure we'll have it fixed up in no time."

Harry smiled at her and assured her he would help out.

Ron came down, bleary eyed and, before even sitting down, had eaten two sausages and a piece of bacon.

"Get a plate, Ronald!" yelled Mrs Weasley from the kitchen.

Grumbling, Ron took a plate and sat down next to Harry.

At last, every Weasley was downstairs, fed and dressed.

"Now, I know it's not until 10:30, but I think getting there a bit earlier will help," said Mrs Weasley, pulling her floo pot out and offering it to everyone in the room.

Harry grabbed a handful and, following Mr Weasley's lead, stepped into the fire place, dropped the floo powder and said, clearly, The Ministry of Magic.

He felt the familiar sensation of travelling through many chimneys, falling out in the Atrium of the Ministry.

Again, Harry saw a change in it.

All around, there were photos of his face, this time with the caption "Harry Potter – Boy Hero."

A giant banner was draped over the statue, with the words "Welcome our hero!"

The statue itself had changed too. Two wands crossed held by wizards who were standing, laughing in a circle comprised of goblins, house elves and centaurs. Each creature, including the wizards, were on the same height. Unity was engraved underneath the statue.

Ron followed quickly after Harry, and soon enough everyone who had been at the Burrow were all standing in the Atrium.

Kingsley made his way toward them, smiling broadly.

"Welcome, come," he said.

Every witch and wizards eye was on them as the group moved forwards, following Kingsley.

He ushered them all into a golden lift and pressed number nine.

"Department of Mysteries?" asked Mr Weasley.

"You'll see," smiled Kingsley.

The lift cluttered downwards, and the golden doors opened into the corridor Harry new so well.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed.

The group hurried into the courtroom Harry had been trialled in years before, however instead of the benches and the chair Harry had known previously, there was a podium upon which twelve seats sat. Below, over a hundred seats were facing directly towards the podium, each with a nametag of a certain member of the media.

Kingsley led the way up to the podium where each name persons name was attached to a chair.

Harry took his in the centre of the row of chairs and the others followed suit. Either side of Harry was Ron and Hermione, with Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and Percy on Ron's other side and George, Ginny and Professor McGonagall sat on Hermione's.

When all were seated, jugs of Pumpkin Juice, Butterbeer and water appeared in front of each. Ron looked positively delighted as he poured himself a pint of Butterbeer.

Kingsley nodded to a wizard in deep blue robes who Harry had not noticed. The man opened the door in which they had just come and hundreds of wizards and witches came in, each carrying a roll of parchment, a quill and a camera.

Harry was surprised to see Neville and his grandmother being escorted to the front of the group of chairs on the group, and equally surprised to see Hermione wave at Rita Skeeter, who returned it less than enthusiastically.

Kingsley suddenly cleared his throat and everyone sat down.

"Welcome! I am sure you all know why you are here?"

A murmur broke our amongst the media personnel.

"Excellent. Everyone is able to ask one question, we will begin in the back corner," he said, pointing to a small wizard with a black goatee and red nose.

"Thank you, Minister. Henry Spear, Birmingham Basic. I direct my question to Mr Potter. Firstly, from the bottom of my heart, I apologise for the dreadful things I wrote about you over the past few years."

Harry nodded, not sure what to say. He leant in to what looked like a microphone and said, "Not a problem." His voice echoed over the room and a few females laughed.

"Thank you, sir. Now, my question; what were you doing while people were dying?"

Harry paused.

"I was on a hunt to destroy horcruxes Voldemort had made." He stopped, looking around, hoping his timely stop had a dramatic effect, and saw instantly that it had worked. Some journalists were sitting, shocked, while others were looking around confused. Harry saw Rite but her quill to her mouth, place it on the paper and watched it zoom over the page.

"Now, as you phrased your question so accusatorily, forgive me if I take back my 'Not a problem.' If I could have stopped every death, I would have. But I am not Superman," the journalists all looked puzzled but did not say anything, "and I think every day about each and every death. I hope not all blame me."

"Next question, please," Kingsley said quickly.

A plump woman with a glum expression stood up, clutching a muggle pen and notepad.

"Kathy Stand, Melbourne Weekly" she said in a thick Australian accent. "Your story has made it global. Every witch and wizard in Australia sends you his or her love and gratitude. I pose my question to Hermione Granger. You are widely known as the smartest witch of your age, even in Australia. Was there anything that challenged you while you were out on your mission?"

"Oh," said Hermione, obviously stumped at the complement from across the globe. "Um, well cooking charms were never my strong suit. I also could not figure out how to destroy the Hocruxes. Luckily, the boys kept their complaining about the food to a minimum and we did find a way to destroy each Horcrux."

The plump lady sat down and the wizard next to her stood up.

"I'm Rett Finch. I was just wondering, Ginvera Weasley, what was Hogwarts like without Dumbledore?"

Ginny seemed to freeze.

"Um, er- it was horrible."

Harry felt sick. He had never asked Ginny what Hogwarts was like under Snape's reign.

Ginny seemed to regain composure.

"The Carrows, they were evil. They used dark magic as punishments. I tried to rebel, we all did. Sometimes we succeeded, other times, we failed miserably. Dumbledore really made Hogwarts feel safe. Unfortunately, Snape had to continue to pretend to work for you-know-who. I could see the other teachers did not want to punish us, but at times they had to."

A silence followed Ginny's answer.

A nervous looking wizard stood up.

"Ralph Creevey, The Sun. Professor McGonagall, I have a few short questions. One, what is this girl talking about, saying Snape was pretending to work for you-know-who? Secondly, will you be taking up post as Headmistress of Hogwarts and finally, if you are, what will you be doing to ensure the parents of the safety of their children?"

Harry recognised the man as Colin Creevey's father. He could not understand how he had made his way into the Ministry.

"Ralph, I cannot express my condolences enough at the unfortunate death of your son. I would like, therefore, to quickly explain to all here why Mr Creevey is reporting for a muggle newspaper. You see, while many of the deaths were wizards, some were muggleborn and others were muggles. Overall, I do not know of one death to our side that did not affect a muggle. Mr Creevey here is asked to report on the deaths using a cover story. Now, to your questions."

She took a deep breath, "I will be taking up the roll of Headmistress of Hogwarts for as long as Hogwarts wants me to. I will not overstay my welcome. To ensure that the students are safe while at school, a team of Aurors will be stationed at intervals around the school. We will be alerted to any suspicious activity by these Aurors and the students involved will be heavily reprimanded. The wards put in place two years ago will stay, as will other protective charms to ensure the safety of the students. Now, I will pass your first question off to Harry Potter, who has the story many would like to hear about Severus Snape."

Harry looked around. He had to explain everything he had seen to ensure a fitting send-off for Snape.

"At one stage during the battle, Hermione, Ron and I entered the Shrieking Shack. Voldemort was inside there, as was Snape. Voldemort had considered that Snape had done enough. He ordered Nagini, Voldemorts snake, to kill Snape. Once Voldemort left, I entered the room they were in and found Snape leaking memories. I bottled the memories and left. We went to Dumbledore's office where, using the Pensive, I explored the memories he left me. It turns out that before the fall of Voldemort, before he attempted to kill me, Snape had asked Voldemort to spare my mother who he had loved. He had told Dumbledore this. Voldemort, as you know, did not save my mother. Snape then turned into a double-agent for Dumbledore, risking his life more times than I can count. It is his bravery that meant we had the upper hand when it came to many of Voldemort's plans."

Something in what Harry said seemed to have stirred something in all the reporters. Suddenly, tears were being wiped away and the toll of the questions seened to deepen.

People were asking what sacrifices were made, how much pain was endured and how Mr and Mrs Weasley dealt knowing their son was on the run from Voldemort.

More and more reporters began saying Voldemorts name, and a sense of unity seemed to run through all in the court room.

Once every question had been answered, photos of everyone on the podium, and adding Neville, were taken.

"Thank you, all of you," said Kingsley sincerely.

"Not a worry," said Mr Weasley airily.

Kingsley turned to walk away when Harry and Ron stopped him.

"Kingsley, sir," Harry called. He turned and smiled.

"We were just wondering," Ron started, but faltered as Hermione joined them too.

"You wanted to take me up on my offer?" Kingsley prompted.

"Well, yeah," said Harry lamely.

"Not a problem, I'll have a letter sent out to you two with the details in a few hours," he said, smiling.

"Thanks," called Harry as Kingsley turned to leave.

Hermione glared at both of them.  
"What?" asked Ron.

"You mean you two aren't returning to Hogwarts?" she asked angrily.

"What's the point?" asked Harry, "we would only be going to get into Auror training anyway."  
"But what about everything else at Hogwarts? Hagrid, me, Ginny," she finished almost pleadingly.

Harry's heart panged. He had not told Ginny about his decision to not return to Hogwarts.

"We'll see you all at Christmas, and then it's not long until the end of the year after that," Ron retorted.

"Oh, well that's all very well," began Hermione but Harry did not hear the rest of her statement. He walked away, avoiding being in the firing line of another Ron and Hermione argument.

He strolled over to Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Professor McGonagall.

"Are you sure you won't come back for dinner?" Mrs Weasley was asking McGonagall.

"No, really Molly, I must get to Hogwarts and assess the damage," she said.

"If you're sure…"

"I am Molly. Now, I think Potter has seen enough of this courtroom to last him a lifetime."

"Quite right," Harry said, laughing.

"Alright then, come on all of you," and Mrs Weasley ushered all her children, plus Hermione and Harry out of the courtroom, into the atrium and back to the Burrow.

The rest of the day was spent playing two-on-two quidditch, which compromised of Harry and Ginny versus Ron and George, while Hermione and Percy discussed N.E. .

The six had just entered the Burrow when an owl arrived, clutching a letter.

Harry's stomach plumaged. Now was the time he had to explain to all the Weasley's, Ginny included, about his decision to not return to Hogwarts.

He ripped open the letter with Ron right behind him.

_Potter, _

_Hogwarts has collapsed. Nothing remains. Filch must be dead. If you could round up everybody and take the Knight Bus to Hogsmede, I will meet you at the front gates. _

_P.M._

Harry gaped at the group and re-read the letter out loud.

"Come on then," said Hermione rather wearily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world belong to JK Rowling. **

The journey to Hogsmede station was a rushed one.

The group emerged at the deserted station to find Hagrid and McGonagall standing side-by-side looking grim.

"I thought you stayed at Hogwarts?" Harry asked Hagrid when they were finally together.

"Usually. Nah, I was staying with Grawp in the cave, nursing the injured giants," he sighed.

"How bad is it?" Hermione asked.

"There's nothin'. Not a thing. Look," Hagrid pointed at what used to be a magic sight, complete with castle and grounds. Now there was, as Hagrid said, nothing. Not a rock, not a broken bit of glass, nothing.

Hermione gasped and chocked back a tear.

The group stayed silent as they made their way up the path that usually led to the front gates.

"What happened?" Mrs Weasley simpered.

"I don't know," said McGonagall gravely, "I'm sure Albus would know, but…" he voice trailed off.

They looked around at the vast and empty space of grass, taking in the severity of the situation.

"If only we had Albus's portrait!" sighed McGonagall after a while of looking around.

Something stirred in Harry. He had remembered how full his vault had been, and remembered what the goblin had said about the dead leaving him their items. He had not properly searched his vault since Dumbledore had died. Perhaps he had left some sort of clue, or his portrait indeed, inside his vault.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, I'm nobody's professor! Call me Minerva, that goes for all of you," she added sternly.

"Minerva," Harry said with difficulty, "when I went to Gringotts, a goblin told me many deceased had left items in my vault. Maybe Dumbledore left something that can explain what has happened here?"

Minerva seemed to ponder Harry's words for a moment.

"It's worth a try," she finally said.

Harry, Minerva, Ron and Hermione all headed back up the path into Hogsmede station where they would then apparate to Diagon Alley, while Mrs and Mr Weasley, Ginny, Percy and George looked around the grounds for clues and sent messages off to those who would be able to help.

Taking his old Professors arm, Harry felt the now familiar sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube and emerged, behind the Leaky Cauldron in the alley way lined with dustbins. Hermione and Ron appeared a second later and as a foursome, they walked through the archway Minerva had just summoned.

Diagon Alley seemed to halt as the four walked through. Every eye were on Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Just walk," Minerva said to them and led the way through the alley.

They were soon at the imposing white marble building that held Harry's vault.

As they entered goblins turned to look at them.

"Come on," Minerva said, and marched straight to the front counter where an old and tired looking goblin sat.

Harry stepped forward.

"I would like to enter my vault."

The goblin nodded and Harry, surprised at the lack of security measures that he had endured last time, was escorted into the carriage that would lead to his vault. Ron, Hermione and Minerva followed.

The carriage hurtled downward, turning and weaving through underground tunnels. It came to an abrupt halt at Harry's vault and the five got out.

"Key?" sneered the goblin.

Harry now understood the lack of security. The goblin knew Harry did not have his key, however Minerva began to rummage through her pockets and pulled out Harry's vault key.

"How did you get that?" Harry asked, bemused.

"Albus," she answered simply and handed the key to the disgruntled goblin.

The vault opened and the four stepped inside.

"All the information is in the book," Harry said, indicating to the large book on a stand.  
Hermione and Minerva rushed forward, opening it eagerly.

"Harry, there's so much stuff here!" came Hermione's voice from inside the book.

"Is there anything from Dumbledore though?" asked Ron.

"Hmm, yes!" cried McGonagall.

The two witches surveyed the contents Dumbledore had left them.

"How?" came McGonagall's voice.

"What?" asked Ron and Harry together.

"His portrait, it's here! Sent by Severus?" said Hermione, clearly confused.

"Well, lets get searching," said Ron and dove into the pile of furniture, gold and objects left by many.

The three people followed him and after five minutes of searching, emerged with Dumbledore's portrait.

They wrapped Harry's invisibility cloak and left, running along the alley and back behind the Leaky Cauldron where they apparated back into Hogsmede station.

Unwrapping the portrait, they ran all the way back to the group they had left behind, which had become considerably bigger with the arrival of Kingsley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur and a man Harry did not know.

"Harry, this is Gawain, head of the Auror office," said Kingsley, introducing the pair.

"Hi," said Harry, slightly distracted.

"I was just having a chat with the Minister when we got the call. We would love to have you and Ron join our department," said Gawain in a low voice.

"Thanks, err – Kingsley, we got the portrait of Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Excellent, well let us have a chat."

Minerva was already talking very fast to the portrait, which was nodding and rubbing his brow.

"See," said Minerva, showing the portrait the empty space where Hogwarts once stood.

"I do indeed Minerva."

"What has happened then?" asked Minerva desperately.

Dumbledore seemed to consider this question for a moment.

"I have a hunch, but not a certain answer," he eventually said.

"Better than what we have," said Minerva.  
"Who was in here after the battle?"

"Filch," she answered quickly.

"I see," said the portrait, frowning slightly.

"Well?" asked Minerva, obviously annoyed at Dumbledore for taking his time.

"This is only a hunch, however, as you know, I am rather good at hunches. I believe an old form of magic has taken place. I believe, when the four founders created Hogwarts, they intended it to take little damage. What I can assume is that an ancient spell has been put on the building which means that, in the unfortunate event of considerable damage occurring here, the school would be destroyed following the last witch of wizard leaving and the four founders will return here to rebuild. If I am correct, the spell holds considerable and disastrous results if they do not carry it out properly."

"But, if all four founders have returned, does that mean the Salazar of the time of the spell or at the time of his death?" asked Hermione, who's brain seemed to be working faster than the others.

"Unfortunately, the time of his death. All will return in full health, of course, but with the mindset they died with. The spell requires them to find their successor, a person who represents their house in the same way they did. They may only communicate with their true successor, otherwise the original law enforcement, if you will, will also return in order to control the four."

Everyone let Dumbledore's words sink in.

"Do they have to work together?" asked Hermione.

"No, not at all, however their successors must."

"Can we speed up the process of them finding their successors?" asked McGonagall.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"All in good time. However, when they do find them, and Hogwarts is rebuilt within a few moments, the founders must depart immediately."

A million questions seemed to run through everyone's mind.

Harry was drawn back to the man in the hood at Fred's funeral.

"What did Salazar look like?" he asked, a sinking feeling beginning to form inside him.

"You saw his face, Harry, in the Chamber of Secrets," Dumbledore said, eyeing Harry with curiosity.

"But what would he be wearing if he were here I meant?"

The group looked at him questioningly.

"A cloak of some sorts. Probably covering his face if he were out in public. Why?"

Harry's heart sunk. It could not be, could it?

"I think I saw him, at Fred's funeral."

The group let out a collective gasp and Mrs Weasley moaned inwardly.

"Do you think he could be after me?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

Dumbledore considered this for a moment.

"I would not be surprised. Harry, he is more powerful than Voldemort. He is more powerful than I. The only ones who can help you are the ones bound by an ancient law to not speak to any but their true successors."

Everyone stared at Harry.

"What if they find their successors in time? And finish the school before he attacks?" Minerva asked her old co-worker.

"An ancient prophecy binds Salazar. If he has marked you as his next target, and I am almost certain that if Salazar is watching Harry than he has, he must confront him. Neither must die, but there must be a confrontation. This prophecy was created hundreds of years ago, however only Salazar knows the exact contents."

"Great, another prophecy," Ron stated.

Mrs Weasley let out a muffled cry and lunged toward Harry.

"We'll all help, I swear," she whispered in his ear. The others around him nodded in agreement.

Harry merely looked around, smiling emptily at all of them. He had just overcome one dark wizard. He could not comprehend having to face another Voldemort. A worse Voldemort.

"So what about the school?" asked McGonagall after a moment.

"Nothing can be done for now," said Dumbledore sadly.

Silence engulfed the group as they looked at what once was each of their homes for a time.

"How did you get my portrait, might I ask?" Dumbledore finally said, breaking the silence.

"It was in Harry's vault. It was ordered to be there by Professor Snape," Minerva stated, still looking towards her old school.

"Ah," was all Dumbledore said.

"But how did it get there, sir?" asked Harry, "I spoke to you inside Hogwarts before I left, and Snape was dead by then."

"I believe, and correct me if I am wrong, that Professor Snape ordered the portrait to be taken by the goblins once they got wind that Voldemort had been finished off."

Again, silence engulfed all.

"And Filch?" Molly asked, concern etched into every line of her face.

"Dead," said Dumbledore sadly.

"So the founders have to find their rightful heirs, Harry is being tracked by Salazar and we can't talk to any of the others?" Ron asked the group at large.

"Sounds like it, what a joy, hey?" Harry said, trying to dispel his nerves.

One by one, the group dispersed, Gawain and Kingsley the first to leave.

"We'll see you shortly Harry. I'll come round with Gawain in a few days, we'll work something out," Kingsley said in his reassuring voice, clasping Harry's back briefly.

He then turned to Hermione.

"A group of Ministry workers are attempting to locate your parents. When we have a definite location, we'll work on getting you to Australia to un-do the spell."

Hermione gave him a weak smile as Kingsley and Gawain left.

Minerva and Dumbledore were in deep discussion when Harry and Hermione approached them.

"My dear Minerva, it will all be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end," Dumbledore said, trying to console the obviously distraught woman.

"Would you mind if I took you back to my place?" she asked.

"I would like nothing better," he said, smiling.

Minerva picked up the portrait and turned to face Hermione and Harry.

"I best be off then," she said, wiping her eyes.

Harry nodded and waved the Dumbledore's portrait, which bowed his head in return.

Minerva strode over to the rest of the Weasley's to say her goodbyes. Molly engulfed her in her trademark embrace then Minerva walked on down the path to Hogsmede station.

Harry and Hermione together walked back to the Weasley's, taking their respective partners hands. Ginny gave Harry's a tight squeeze and a reassuring smile graced her face.

"We'll get through it," she said.

Harry merely nodded. He hated the idea of putting her in more danger.

As a family, the group left the grounds of Hogwarts and ambled towards Hogsmede station together.

Long after all had gone to sleep, Harry lay staring at the ceiling of Ron's room. He knew what he had to do. If what Dumbledore presumed was correct, and he was usually on the money, he had a greater threat than Voldemort after him. Trying to push it out of his mind, he finally gave in to the sleep that had been attempting to overtake him.

Salazar paced his underground abode. This boy was seriously testing him. So noble, so stupid. He knew Godric must know his plan by now, but there was nothing he could do to stop him. Godric could only speak to his true heir. This boy, while brave and noble, was not Godric's heir. He knew that.

Salazar let his mind wander. While he'd been so engrossed in the idea that Harry Potter needed a lesson taught, he had completely forgotten he was meant to look for an heir. True, he did not care about the school, but he would be stuck in this horrid time forever if he did not find him. He knew his heir must be a boy, that much he had deduced. Where would he find him, though?

Salazar was not stupid enough to attempt to talk to any but his true heir, he knew the wrath that he would have to endure should he. The covenant by which he was bound ensured that, should he speak to anyone else, he would have to endure eternal agony.

No, Salazar decided it would be too much to risk to freely seek what he so heartily desired.

Laying down, Salazar entered an uneasy sleep, full of snakes and scars. A face, so nondescript he could not even determine the sex continued to cross his dreams. It was not familiar. But it was something.

_A/N: I might as well introduce myself quickly._

_I'm a 20 year old from Australia. I work at a retail store and study primary teaching. I would love to be a writer but alas, a plan B had to be put into place. I have been an avid Harry Potter fan for years, reading books and fanfictions alike, however, this is my first fanfiction that I've written._

_I hope you guys like it. There will be some action, romance and plans to come along later. _

_Please review, tell me what you think! I really love feedback._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Four figures stood ahead of a large gathering of people. They watched on as one by one, the knife was passed between them, blood splattering on the earth. Four torches flickered, each a different colour. The four figures stood on a rock, darkness engulfing the crowd. Finally, the knife made its way to the four. The first woman took the knife, cut, like so many before her, a line in her hand, waited for her blood to drip into the earth, then passed it to the man on her left. He too took the knife and cut his hand, then passed it to the last woman. Following the many before her, she sliced her hand and passed it to the final man. Once the earth had absorbed his blood, a bright white light, brighter than the sun, purer than a unicorn, emerged from the earth behind them. The masses closed their eyes in unison. From the light, a castle emerged. A castle greater than any had seen before. Slowly, it broke out of the ground. _

_The group took each others hands, creating a large circle around the castle. The four stood on their rock, watching with baited breath. They had studied this. They had created this. If this did not work, if somehow they had a traitor in their midst, all would be lost. Finally, the castle was born from the earth. She was magnificent, in size and stature. It had worked. The four led the way to the great oak doors and entered, with the rest of the group following. The walked into a great hall, lined with four tables._

_Each of the four took their seats in their respective chairs and waited. A musky old hat was produced from one of the fours pockets. _

_"In alphabetical order, each must come forward, take the oath and put the hat on. The hat will decide which of us will teach you," said the lady in blue._

_Slowly, boys and girls made their way forward, saying the oath written merely weeks prior. Their wands sparked and they then sat on a rickety stool and a founders last name was proclaimed. _

_"I vow to protect the walls of this castle for as long as I shall live. I vow to train with my master. I vow that no harm will come of this castle while I am in its walls."_

_The final student was sorted and the four stood up, admiring their new protégées. _

_"Welcome to Hogwarts. You are the first of what we hope is many students to come through the doors into this castle. We will teach each of you our skills and abilities. We will train you, for as long as you wish. Together, we will create witches and wizards who can go forth from here and achieve whatever they set their mind to. Now, as the teachers we will take a vow similar. Please be considerate while this occurs," the man in red said, smiling._

_The four linked fingers and begun;_

_"From this day forth, we vow, as the founders of the castle named Hogwarts, to protect each student, to protect the castle and to protect wizard-kind. We vow, if any damage should occur to this castle, within our lifetime or not, we will return to restore this castle to her best." At this, red, yellow, blue and green sparks flew out of the four founders wands and exploded, causing the roof to vanish, replaced with one that looked like the sky above._

"Mrs Weasley, we can't do anything about it now. I really do think I should move back to Grimmauld Place," Harry said for the umpteenth time that morning.

Just as Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to retort, her husband stepped in.

"Molly – Harry, Ron and Hermione spent months looking after themselves without a house elf, now Harry wants to move to his house, he'll have someone there to look after him."

Mollified, Mrs Weasley nodded.

"So I suppose this is the best time to tell you Hermione and I are moving in with him," Ron said, hiding bravely behind George.

"YOU ARE WHAT?" Mrs Weasley screamed.

It took some hours and a calming draught, but finally Mrs Weasley was ready to accept her youngest son, his girlfriend and best friend were leaving. Try as Ginny might, Mrs Weasley still had a few more months where she was able to tell Ginny what to do, and by Merlin it did not involve moving in with her boyfriend of a few weeks.

Once The Burrow was finally calm, Harry called Kreacher.

"Master called," Kreacher said, bowing low.

"Yes, how is Grimmauld Place looking? Would Ron, Hermione and I be able to move in soon?"

"Give Kreacher a day, sir!"

"What if I gave you unlimited access to the Blacks funds to redecorate? How long would it take then?"

Kreacher's eyes welled with tears.

"Oh sir, you are too kind to Kreacher! I can have it looking better than ever in two nights," he said proudly.

"Great! Thanks. Ask Ginny what she wants to see done to the place," Harry said, unaware of the repercussions of his simple sentence.

Mrs Weasley dropped the plates she was holding, Mr Weasley looked up from his Evening Prophet and Ron sat without his fork moving any further to his mouth.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Do you realise what you just asked?" Ron asked Harry, shaking his head.

Shaking his head, Harry looked around, realising that Ginny looked utterly perplexed, and Kreacher was grinning broadly.

"Mate, you pretty much just asked her to marry you," Ron said, still holding his fork near his mouth.

"What Ron is trying to convey, Harry, is that when a woman decorates a man's house, tradition states that the man marries the woman," Hermione said, glaring at Ron, "and put down your food!"

Ron dropped his fork with a clatter and looked sheepishly toward Hermione, who relaxed her glare.

"What's the big deal? I love her, I wouldn't say no to marrying her if she wanted," Harry said, completely nonplussed.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, running towards him, however Mrs Weasley who beat her to Harry and engulfed him in a traditional bone-crushing hug stopped her.

Harry hugged her back with vigour, and then turned his attention to his favourite redhead. He embraced her warmly, whispering in her ear, "I mean it, I love you Gin."

The rest of the evening progressed smoothly, that is, until three owls swooped in to the kitchen, each addressed to Harry.

The first was from the Ministry of Magic,

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_ For the past two weeks, we have been monitoring your mail and have taken all the gifts and letters you received. We have scanned every gift and letter and have filtered out the dangerous ones. If you would like to come and collect what is rightfully yours, please come to the Ministry of Magic within the next 72 hours. _

_Travis Revench_

_Public Relations_

"I wonder what you got," Ron said, peering over Harry's shoulder.

"No idea."

"Next one then?" asked Ginny, handing Harry the second letter.

Harry tore open the envelope of the next letter.

_Harry,_

_ We heard what you did. Throughout our time in hiding, I kept up with your adventures. I know one thing, my sister would have been so proud – I am so proud. Your Uncle has left. I told him to accept you or get out, and chose his bigotry. I think he will be kicking us out of the house shortly, but do not get the wrong idea and assume I am writing for a place to stay. I will sort something out. _

_Your cousin has had a change of heart also, perhaps quicker than I did. He wants to see you, and if you will allow it I would like to see you as well. _

_Let me know, I am no longer afraid of owls._

_Petunia_

"Bloody hell mate!"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "But what are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well you don't have to decide now. Read the next one."

"Let's hope it's easier to swallow."

_Potter,_

_ I give you until it is too late to come to me. If not, I will find you, and I will kill you. You will suffer. _

_S.S._

"Yep, easier to swallow," Ron said, paling.

"Well, at least it's out in the open now."

"Well, let's start with the first letter. We can go to the Ministry tomorrow, maybe you two can get your Apparition license," Hermione said, organised as ever.

"Sounds like a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

"Congratulations Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, you've both successfully passed! Please head to the left to receive your licence."

Harry grinned as Ron put his arm around his shoulder.

"Well done mate," he said, as Ron's face lit up.

"Finally!"

The two made there way to a desk where their licences were stamped, and then through a door where their family was waiting for them.

"How'd you go?" asked Hermione nervously.

Ron masked his excitement well and put on a worried expression.

Harry, realising what Ron was doing, followed suit.

"Well, not too bad," Ron said, shrugging.

"Did you pass or not?"

Simultaneously they pulled their licences from their back pockets, grinning.

Hermione flung herself at the two boys.

"I knew you could do it, I just knew it!" she exclaimed, hugging them.

"Well, yeah, we've been apparating you for ages."

"Oh shh," she said, swatting Ron on the arm. For his part, Ron just kissed her cheek and draped his arm around her.

"Lunch then?" Harry asked, doing the same to Ginny.

"Yep, and then we can go check out your mail, reckon there's a broom or two in there for me?" asked Ron happily.

The foursome made their way to the cafeteria, where they ordered macaroni and cheese and went to find a table.

They began eating and consciously avoided the ministry workers stares. Talking amicably about nothing of note, they quickly finished their meal.

"Alright, now, where's this Travis fellow?" Ron asked as they stood up.

"Right behind you."

The four jumped and Harry, Ron and Hermione each drew their wands.

"Easy, easy, sorry to scare you," said Travis, holding both his arms up to show he was not armed.

The three lowered their wands, Harry reluctantly. Travis stood back and Harry got a good look at him. He was tall and wiry with hardly any hair. He wore a smile that did not reach his eyes, however he was hardly a hostile entity.

"Sorry about that," mumbled Harry.

"No, it is me who should be sorry. I should know better than to sneak up on people who have spent the better part of the last year on the run. I suppose it didn't hurt your reflexes?"

Harry just smiled. He felt he would like this man, even though the tone of his letter was rather cold.

Travis led the foursome to the elevators, where they entered an empty one and headed for level five.

"Here we go."

The elevator stopped and the five got out. Harry looked around. Doors lined every wall, with about thirty in total. It was not a large area, nothing like the atrium or even the courtrooms. Instead, it was a small, rectangular area with hundreds of memo's zooming throughout the place.

Travis led the way to a door just opposite the elevator and opened. Inside, an office like none they had ever seen hid. It was immaculate, with trays upon trays of paperwork and extra doors lining the walls. Each door had a label on it. Some had generic names such as "Daily Prophet complaints" or "Issues with the Ministry," however some were more specific, with labels such as "Gilderoy Lockhart's fan mail."

Harry scanned the door labels, however he needn't have, as Travis quickly opened a door labelled "Harry Potter."

"You don't do anything by halves, do you mate?" Ron joked, looking eagerly at the large and vast amount of presents, parcels and letters.

Three hours later, four very tired teenagers exited Travis's office, with promises to return for a chat.

"Can someone shrink all this stuff?" Harry asked, weighed down with packages.

Hermione shrunk everyone's items and the four headed out of Ministry.

Once back at The Burrow, the items collected were resized and placed into the centre of the sitting room.

"Where do we start?" asked Ginny.

"With this," Ron said triumphantly, holding a long, thin package.

Harry nodded his accent and Ron tore the paper off. Inside was a broomstick. Not just any old broomstick, but the newest broom, not even on the market. Ron gaped at it as he realised not only was it the prototype Jetsetter 2000, but was also signed by the Chudley Cannons.

Fearing his friend would forget to breathe in his awe, Harry nudged Ron.

"Take it."

Ron opened his mouth and closed it several times, but still nothing came out.

"Oh good, I think you've broken him," Ginny said, grinning, "well, then he won't mind if I take it out for a spin." She went to grab the broom but was stopped as Ron glared daggers at her.

"Harry, if you really mean it?" he asked, unsure.

"I do."

"Well then, nobody is to touch this without my permission. Can't have it getting damaged, can we?"

The three laughed as Ron cradled it as one would a baby.

"Come on then, you guys. We've still got plenty to get through."

The four worked long into the night, however Ron was constantly looking at his "baby" as he dubbed it. They only stopped for dinner and even then, had only got through a small dent in the pile.

He had, however, collected what seemed to be an infinite amount of chocolate frogs, a complete set of chocolate frog cards, Honeydukes' finest by the kilo and what seemed to be a constant supply of lady underwear. Ginny and Hermione had banished them, but not before they took note of who had sent them, to send their own thankyou.

Letters upon letters of thankyou's and gratitude were piled high.

"That's a start, who wants to go flying?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and stood up.

"Hermione, you want to come flying with me?" Ron asked, his voice small.

"No I do not. I have had an idea though. How about this? We write a generic thankyou letter to everyone who sent you gifts, and get Kreacher and maybe he can enlist Winky to help you sort through it, so we only have to deal with a few a day?"

"You're brilliant, Hermione. And I love you," Ron said, kissing her soundly on the lips, then running as fast as he could for the orchard.

"Shall we watch then, me lady's?" Ginny and Hermione giggled and took Harry's extended arms, marching him toward the orchard.

The following day, the four friends were sitting in the orchard, having a picnic. "Harry, have you thought about your Aunt and cousin? I know she said she doesn't need a place to stay, but it'd be nice if you could offer her one?"

Harry sighed. He had thought about it. At first he thought how nice it would be to write back to her, saying thanks but no thanks and having nothing to do with them for the rest of his life. However, the more he thought, the more he realised he could not do that.

"Yeah, I think I will put them up. But where? Grimmauld Place?"

Ron started laughing manically.

"I reckon it's perfect. Get the two of them to help with the remodelling."

An evil grin worked its way onto Harry's face.

"Good plan. I give them a place to stay and they can help clean. Sound familiar?"

"But you're not going to continue where you left off are you? It sounds as if they've had a change of heart, maybe you could start on a clean slate?"

"Hermione, they've been nothing but dreadful to him. He's allowed to have his revenge," Ron argued.

"You're both right. Sorry Ron, but as much as I believe I'm entitled to, I shouldn't stoop to their level. I'll put them up in Grimmauld Place, but I can't just ignore the past sixteen years and start as friends. They can earn it. And I won't make it easy."

Ginny rubbed Harry's back, calming him. Talking about the Dursley's always made him mad.

"Send Pig then?" she asked, grinning.

Harry grinned back.

"Dudders, quick. I think I see an owl outside!"

Dudley groaned as he stood up. Over the past year, he had worked hard on changing his physique, and what a change he had made. He had built muscle to replace the endless amount of fat and had a growth spurt. Overall, he looked good. However, the past few weeks had left there mark as well. Instead of being allowed the luxuries that magic allowed, such as a charm to shave your face, he was subjected to a limited amount of money. He looked haggard and tired. Sleeping on the floor would do that to a man.

He groggily looked outside the window, then stepped back in alarm. It was certainly an owl. However, this one seemed a bit mental. It was zigzagging all around the shop, flying in circles at times.

"Open the window and stand back."

The owl finally found it's way into the room, zooming around the cobwebbed infested light.

Dudley jumped and grabbed the letter clutched in the little owls talons.

_Petunia, Dudley,_

_I am writing to you to invite you two to live with me and my best friends, Ron and Hermione. My girlfriend may be living with us too. I would like to talk in a public place before I show you where I live. _

_Harry_

Kingsley sat in his office, looking through and endless amount of paperwork. Sighing, he turned to a small pile of paper labelled "Hermione's parents."

He flipped through the maps and list of dentists he'd acquired through some questionable means.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write;

_Hermione,_

_I have narrowed the search down to a few areas in Australia, if you would like to bring Harry, Ron and Ginny, along with yourself for lunch tomorrow, I'd be happy to fill you in and sort your affairs out so you may go and find them._

_Kingsley_

"Thankyou all for coming. Firstly how are you four?" Kingsley asked, smiling.

The four responded positively. Hermione, however, showed no real interest in her answer, eyeing Kingsley eagerly.

"Alright, please tell her before she bursts," Ron said, earning a swat from Hermione.

"First, let's eat," Ginny said emphatically, "what? I am a Weasley," she said to a few laughs.

The five ordered the special of the day, pumpkin soup with fresh bread, and within minutes it was ready. The group chatted amicably as they tucked in to their food. Ron surpassed expectations by eating respectfully and only his share. It was a miracle.

Once the food was taken away, Hermione got straight down to business.

"Okay, so where are they?"

"We've narrowed them down to three suburbs in Melbourne, however the issue is that there are several dentists in these locations, however they have been seen in these suburbs at least once in the past month." He pulled out a map of the City of Melbourne and began to circle with his wand where they were last seen.

"They were last seen in Richmond, not too far from the city centre. However, they have been seen in two other suburbs not too far from Richmond; Hawthorn and Canterbury. All are nice areas and not too far from the wizarding area of Melbourne. The only reason they were found was because Melbourne's Auror's could sense magic on their persons, however were unsure of the charm cast."

Hermione visibly relaxed.

"They're okay?" she asked.

"Well, we can't be one hundred per cent sure, however we can assume that they are alive and well, as they were last spotted only a few weeks ago. I'd suggest, however, that you get there as soon as possible to ensure their safety."

"Okay, well, let's go," Hermione said, standing up.

"Not so fast. You can't go alone and I'd suggest, for safety reasons, to go the muggle way."

"The muggle way?" Ron and Ginny asked, looking confused.

It took Hermione ten minutes to describe aeroplanes and airports, after which Ron and Ginny looked even more confused.

"So, who wants to come with me? We can leave tomorrow."

"Easy Hermione, I'm up for it but what about The Dursely's?" Harry asked.

"Can't you put them up in a decent hotel until we get back?" Ron asked.

"How long do you think it'll take?"

Kingsley sighed.

"I don't know. I could say hopefully two weeks, if it went over that I'd send our best Auror to meet you and hopefully speed up the process."

The rest of the afternoon was spent settling all the details; passports, flights; hotels and the like.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron set off for The Burrow and Harry went to a small dingy café to meet with Petunia and Dudley.

Life was starting to come together, Harry thought, as he headed out of the restaurant.

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, I'll be faster next time – promise! Please review, I love them_


End file.
